The Ultimate Coordinator & his Gundam Girls
by VRmaster300
Summary: This will now instead be a series of Gundam SEED based oneshots in a similar fashion to Sheltie's work, with Kira being the main character. If you have read Sheltie's work, then you should have an idea of how this will go.
1. Pink & Red

**A/N: I don't own Gundam SEED, otherwise things would have happen differently.**

**No bashing or flaming or characters, don't read this story if it's not to your tastes.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Coordinator and his Gundam Girls**

**Ch 1**

**Pink & Red**

He had fought in the war, in countless battles, made many hard choices, had to act quickly to reach a solution in combat.

But yet this was one battle that he was not able to fully resolve.

"Kira, you have to make a decision," said Flay looking at him.

"Yes Kira, you have to decide, who you truly love," said Lacus.

Both the pink and red haired girls were sitting on his bed while he stood in front of him in his quarters on the archangel while he was struggling with the choice he was being made to make.

He had saved Flay's shuttle which returned to the archangel and destroyed GENESIS preventing the Eternals likely destruction. He had saved both girls that had come to mean something important to him, but yet now he was stuck between choosing who to make a part of his life.

"Give me a minute, its hard enough on me to make this decision," he said scratching his head.

Both girls half glared and half understood what he meant. They both equally cared for him, but yet any attempts to pressure him to choosing them might make him reject them all together.

However, the beauty that was Lacus was now having a devious idea in her mind, and started to removed the straps on her white customized captain's uniform and let it drop down.

"L-Lacus? What are you doing?" Kira asked with surprise.

"Kira? She's….she's undressing…in front of….of.." the redhead trailed off when the pink haired girl suddenly leaned forward and locked lips with the redhead instantly by surprise. Flay didn't know what had just happened, but after three seconds of Lacus's lips on her own, Flay's lost all normal thoughts, and started to return the kiss and exchanging tongue with the songstress with a passion.

**(Lemon Scene is removed due to FanFiction dot net guidlines, to read the lemon look at the uncensored version of this fic on YourFanfiction dot com under the my same penname)**

After a few more seconds of this they all finished and laid down together in the bed in satisfaction as their urges started to die down.

"I don't suppose anyone knows what caused us to do that," asked Kira as he gripped both girls at his side who were snuggling against him..

"Who knows," said Lacus grinning, "But who cares, this was a most enjoyable experience. I say we do it again soon."

"I agree, I don't have a problem with sharing you Kira if it's ok with you," said Flay.

Kira thought for a moment, two hot girls had sex with him and now wanted to have more, how he could refuse.

The pink and red head girls each placed their heads on their respective sides of Kira's bare chest, and soon all three went off to sleep, now satisfied with their new relationship.

Outside of the room, Cagalli had just made herself come as well, and after her panting had gotten under control, she started to pull her panties and cargo pants back up.

"What the heck just happened to me, why couldn't I control myself watching the three of them…..doing it?' she asked herself.

"Ahem,"

Cagalli bolted around as she was confronted with the sight of both Murrue and Miriallia standing behind her as her very wet panties were still visable.

"Oh….crap," she said guilty.

* * *

**This will be a Kira/harem fic, so he will get most of the gundam seed/seed destiny female cast involved with him.**

**There may also be cosmic era counterparts of the gundam 00 girls, and code geass girls that appear as well.**

**No basing of either Flay or Lacus, or any other characters. **

**There will be no Athrun/Cagalli, Dearka/Miriallia, and so on.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. New Harem fic preview

**I do not own gundam seed or any part of it**

**A/N: This chapter contents is not related to the past chapter, its an idea for a new gundam seed harem fic Im working on, I am just testing a prototype intro for it in this story, read and review please.**

* * *

**Heliopolis, CE 71**

In a small one bedroom apartment, a shower was running and the steam moving out of the doorway into the hall led the way to the bedroom where a naked orange haired girl was currently struggeling between waking up and staying as comfortable as she was in bed, but finally rubbed her eyes open and looked around her.

"Where are those two?" she asked herself wondering where her bedmates had disappeared to, but then noticed the scene of the steam from the bathroom in the air.

Deciding to get up she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she made her way to the shower room, she opened the door as steam escaped from it, as well as the sounds of pleasure

**(Lemon removed, go to yourfanfiction dot net for the uncensored version)**

The three laid down on the bed and panted for a while, just trying to get some rest.

But soon enough they had to get up, and again showered while trying to fight back the urges to go at it again.

After toweling off, they started to get dressed and get going with their day.

"Hey, my bra wont fit," said Mir having difficulty's getting her bra ends to clip together behind her back.

"I think that's because you're wearing one of Flay's bras," said Kira.

"How would you know," Mir said getting one of her own bras out of the drawer.

"Because I've taken them off more than enough times already to know the difference," said Kira.

"Oh shut up and just clip me up," said Mir as she held up her bra ends behind her back and Kira clipped them up.

"You know, I'm surprised that we've managed to keep this whole relationship up for this long," said Mir putting on her light blue panties.

Kira realized that she was correct on some parts, they had been having a three way relationship for almost a month and a half now, and none of their friends had figured it out, or the fact that they were living together.

"Yeah, I really didn't think that we could keep this up for so long," said Kira.

"I'm just glad that my dad hasn't ever found out," said Flay coming into the room, "Hey kira, would you clip me up too," she said turning around for Kira to slip her bra, and then went on to put on her pink panties.

"If ever found out, he'd pull me out of the heliopollis school and I'd never see Kira again," she said with a puppy eyed look.

"I'm pretty sure if he found out he would make sure I was executed under the record of raping his daughter first," said Kira chuckling.

Both girls giggled.

"So what are we doing today," asked Mir.

"Well Im meeting Misha and Jessica to go shopping in a little bit," said Flay.

Well then I guess that Kira and I will get to Morganrate, he still has a lot of work to get done for Prof. Kaito," said Mir.

"Again, I still haven't finished the other stuff he tossed on me yesterday," complained Kira.

The girls giggeled and they all left their apartment and started out on their day.

Little did they know that soon enough, their whole lives as they saw it were about to change.

**A/N: This is a test for a new gundam seed reboot fic, you can find a bit more info on my profile for this fic along with poll for Kira's harem.**


	3. The Captain's Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the gundam series.**

**A/N: I decided that since I am going to do a Kira/Harem story in a reboot of SEED fic, that instead this story will be a somewhat version of what another author, Sheltie, has done with his fics, Harry Potter and his Brainy Girls, Ketchum Girls, and Naruto and his Kunochi.**

**So thus with this title, this fic will be a series of one-shots that deal with Kira with different girls, some will take place during events of canon, others will be non-canon, and so on. If your familiar with Sheltie's work, then you should know what I am getting at. **

**There will be a continuation to the events of chapter 1 later on, but for now I will go into this new path I set for this fic. **

**This chapter takes place after Kira returns at Alaska to help the archangel and the ship is on its way to Orb.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captain shows her gratitude**

Kira set down the tube of lip stick down on the desk, and walked over to lay on his bed.

He had come back just in time to the archangel to save it at Alaska, but Flay was no longer on the ship. He really missed her, but there was no way that he could see her anytime soon. She was all the way in Panama by now, and unless this war ended soon, it would be a long time before he got to see her again.

It was getting late now, and he was about to turn in for the night, but there was a knock at his door,

Opening the door, he found himself face to face with captain Ramius.

"Uh captain…what is it?" the mobile suit pilot asked.

"I apologize Ensign Yamato, but I wanted to discuss something with you before you turned in" Murrue said.

"Um..sure, what is it?" Kira asked.

"We can discuss it in my quarters, please follow me," Murrue said.

Kira didn't question it and followed the captain to her quarters and she closed the door behind him.

"Please, have a seat ensign Yamato, that's an order," Murrue said.

Kira finding the only place to sit was on her bed, did so and waited for the captain to tell him what she wanted to discuss, but before he knew it she had kneeled down and started to unzip his pants off with such haste.

"Ca…captain, what are yo….?" Kira stuttered out.

**(Go to YourFanfiction dot com to read the uncensored version under my same username and story title)**

The next morning Murrue awoke to find the two of them lying side by side in her bed with only a sheet covering them.

"That was excellent," she said to herself, "I will definitely have to invite him over more often. That coordinator stamina make him the perfect pilot in more than just a mobile suit," she chuckled.

She had a big smile on her face as she watched Kira sleep away before getting up to shower, change, and report to the bridge. They would reach Orb soon, and she had to make an excuse that Ensign Yamato was taking a long break to the crew. After all, he would need his rest for the following night when she returned.

* * *

**A/N: there may be a sequel to this one later on, not sure yet.**

**Leave your reviews as well as requests for next girl(s) and scenario.**


	4. Hawke Sisters

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED or any factors of the franchise.**

**PLANTs**

**ZAFT training academy,**

**Pilot's dorminitories**

It was another regular day at the ZAFT academy at the PLANTs.

Just a few weeks after the end of the second war, and Lacus Clyne was hard at work aiding to reorganize the council and the coordinator's homeland.

However in a certain room belonging to two female zaft soliders, another story was taking place.

**(You know the drill, go to youfanfiction dot com to read the uncensored version)**

After some sleep and a shower, in which they did it again, the three left the girls room and headed out to the ship hanger where the Eternal was stationed.

"Well girls, I have to get back to running maintance on the Archangel," he told the two, and waved them good bye.

The Hawke sisters saluted and watched him leave, after he was gone they both headed to miss Clyne's quarters on the ship where they were suppose to report in.

They got to the door and looked both ways as they watched both ways to make sure no one was around, and then Luna used the card that Lacus had given them and opened the door. They sisters were greeted to the sight of Miss Lacus herself on her bed with her clothes all loose as she was engaged in certain "activities" with a redhead girl. Lacus stopped her activities with Flay as she noticed the two sisters having entered.

"Oh hello girls," she said as she noted to Flay they had visitors. The two older girls stopped making out and turned to the sisters.

"Ma'am, we are here to give our mission report on the skills and abilities of Commander Yamato," said Luna with a smirk.

Flay and Lacus giggled as she said that.

"We'll miss Hawke, tell me the full details of your mission report," said Lacus starting to slip off the rest of her captain's uniform.

**A/N: read and review, **

**I'm glad that a couple of people have liked this series so far, and I'm going to give a bit more info about my future gundam seed/00 harem fic just so I'd like some feedback and suggestions from the readers before I make any further changes.**

**My future fic, which is a reboot of SEED will have an all female Celestial Being faction at Heliopolis also completing the construction of their own gundams when zaft attacks to try to take the EA's G-weapons, and get caught in the process. Kira is going to be the main character, though he will not be piloting any of the GN drive gundams.  
A technology grab will occur for possession of the GN gundam as well by both zaft and the EA, but the archangel will defect from the EA soon after Artimes. **

**There are changes to certain girls in the poll as follows:**

**Chall Acustica who will be the mother to Flay and Soma Peries, will be divorced at the start of the fic from her husband George Allster, and a member and pilot of Celestial Being**

**Seigel Clyne will still be chairman of the PLANTs at the beginning and Lacus's adopted father instead of birth father. Her mother Marlene Vlady will be a pilot and member of Celestial Being at Heliopolis at the start of the fic as well.**

**Via Hibiki will have had her death faked and recruited by CB years ago thus explain her absence all this time**

**The three extended druggies will be replaced with female extendeds, consisting of Nena, Anew, and an OC**

**Some of you may ask why I am telling you this details, I do so because some have kept PMing me about them, and because I would like some of the readers to give their feedback and suggestions on these ideas, so that I know if I should still use them or alter them before I complete the first chapter of the fic before I start posting it. I'd like this to be a good fic, and all I am asking for is some reader input and suggestions. **

**Also since I know that some people do this, if anyone wants to write a lemon between Kira and any girl(s) that can occur at a certain point later on in the SEED/00 story, send me your details and I might add it in when I get to that point after writing a couple of chapter into said fic. I know that there are probably a few more experience lemon writers out there that like to put some aid into other's fics when they have the opportunity.**

**Also letting those of you that have been patient that my Harry Potter as well as my Naruto stories are getting a reboot , and I hope to have them out soon within this month if time allows me. For the moment I am more focused on these two gundam stories, but I will get back to the other two.**

**Any thoughts or suggestions review or PM them to me.**

**Thanks, and until next time I hope you all keep enjoying this fic.**

**P.S., and also, for those of you who want lemons with either cagalli, or lacus and cagalli and such, I mean you have to give me details of the lemon scenario you want to read, not just state which girls, I need details for location, time in canon, etc.**


	5. Sister's Initiation

**I dont own gundam seed**

**It's cagalli's turn this time**

**Read at the bottom for details on my other fics as well as vote for the next chapter of this series**

* * *

**(This takes place after the first chapter, Pink & Red)**

Murrue had to enjoy herself as she watched the screen on her terminal in her quarters.

She would never have thought that the pink haired girl from the PLANTs was such a sex deviant.

She was looking forward to getting some of that for herself as she watched the camera footage of Kira, Flay, and Lacus from their past session that she managed to get her hands on. The three thought they had been along despite that Cagalli had been watching from outside the room, but they had forgotten to turn off Lacus's Haro who still had the whole event in its memory unit. Murrue had made sure to keep her hands on it, and as a result ended up using it in a blackmail attempt to make the two girls allow her, as well as a few other witnesses, to join in whenever they wanted.

Her door slid open and Miriallia walked in.

"Hello mama, I just stopped by to tell you that the eternal technicians that came over have finished restoring our communications repairs," said the brown haired girl.

"That's good," said Murrue, "and how are our little business partners doing now."

Miriallia knew that she was talking about the little "club" they had now established in the last week or so.

"Oh they are busy," she said with a deviant smile, "They are busy initiating Cagalli into the group. For someone who put up an act against it, she just couldn't wait her turn,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kira's quarters….

**(The uncensored version can be found on Yourfanfiction dot com)**

Realizing that she was now out cold as well, Kira brought her over to the bed and laid her down right next to Flay and Lacus, and threw a blanket over the three of them.

Kira gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before changing and leaving the room. He had to admit all three of them looked so sexy asleep after their sessions.

He made sure to lock the door before he left, and started off down the ship's corridor.

Miriallia said to meet her in her room after he was done.

* * *

Now before you review this chapter, which I hope you do, here are some notices about my other fics.

**Naruto**-the naruto fic is going to be rebooted, with either one of the two options.

the basic plot of the latest Naruto movie, Road to Ninja, but instead Naruto and Sakura get sent to another world instead of the one in the movie, where they learn that that world's Naruto had a very diffrent role. Will still be a harem fic, will still include Kushina, and will have bashing of Sasuke and Hinata.this option will have the fic based on the dojinshi Jungle Party, with Naruto coming along with Tsunade and a group of other girls to a peace confference across teh sea to another village, when they are ship wrecked and stranded on an island, before the girls start beign affected by plantlife that makes them very horny

**Pokemon**-for those of you who read my the Wrong Spell fic on fanfictiondotcom before, that is getting rebooted as well, but will be a reboot of Ash's whole adventure from teh start, with him having an aditional ability to develop a human based attract ability like a pokemon, and has new 'adventures' with all the girls he meets. Misty will be part of his group thorugh all the regions this time, but no brock will tag along. May include May and Dawn joining up with him from teh start.

**Harry Potter**-a reboot as well. After Harry's twin is declared the BWL by Dumbledore, the manipulative headmaster takes Harry's magic and gives it to his brother Henry. Lily not being able to respect the headmaster or James for allowing him to do it takes Harry with her and flees to America, where the witch starts her own school for magical children. Years later magical britian has lost much of its inner control with laws that Dumbledrore has manipulatively put into effect, and when teh tri-wizard tournement happens and not just Henry's name comes out of the cup but Harry's as well, Dumbledore does everything to take harry from america by force to compete in teh tournement, determine to find who his true weapon agasint dumbledore is. But wait, why does Harry have a sister now, how is Lily the headmistress of a school he has never heard of, and how have his plans gone so wrong.

**P.S. I have some thoguths for a couple of chapters, but help me decide which to write next.**

**-Milf** (either Via, Flay or Lacus's mothers)

**-Affair** (Lacus comes home to find Kira making love with her lookalike Meer in thier bed)

**-Sibling rivalry** (Cagalli and her sister Shiho fight over who cares about Kira more and set out to prove it.)


	6. Pink & Red Pt 2

**A/N:I do not own gundam seed **

**well for the moment it seems that I will be moving my uncensored versions of my stories to FicWard site for now, so you can find them there. I am listed there under the same username VRmaster300, so far only this story is posted, but I will have more later on.**

* * *

Lacus was bored.

Three weeks now had passed since moving to earth after the war, and she had nothing to do.

She was still considered a fugitive, or she could not leave the house just yet. They only thing she had much to pass the time was her unique relationship with Kira and Flay, but the two of them were currently out on a date right now. Until Cagalli came through with her new passport and and a wig and full disguise, lacus was practically on house arrest until further notice.

All she could do was really watch TV in her room when the door opened and in came Kira and Flay back from their data.

"Hey you two, how'd it go," She bounced up off the bed and jumped at Kira to pull him into an affectionate hug with her breasts bouncing through her see through nightgown.

"It was great, sorry we couldn't take you with us," Flay said.

"It's alright, Flay, but I've been bored all night, I want a little bit of entertainment now," She said with puppy eyes while she stroked Kira's chest through his shirt.

Kira looked to his redheaded lover who was licking her lips in anticipation. "I suppose I'm up for it."

Flay giggled a bit and nodded in her own agreement before in a few seconds clothes were scattered and the three teenagers bodies were pressed together in heated rush on the bed.

**(The uncensored version is now at FicWard, under my same user name.)**

It was obvious that the girls would want more once they recovered, but for now the three of them would rest. He wondered if he should get Cagalli or Miriallia to come over sometime, he was sure they would help keep Lacus occupied for the time until they could get her a new identification.

* * *

**A/N: Hope those of you who find this on ficward enjoy it, Im sorry it wasnt any of the other choices I stated last chapter but the documents I had started on them had gotten corrupted after a virius attack, so I will have to go back and work from scrach for them.**

**Any ohter requests are still welcomed, and will hopfully be up in the near future.**


	7. Girlfriend's Mom

**A/N: I do not own gundam seed or anything relating to it**

* * *

Maria Allster leaned back in her chair as she looked at the boy that was standing before her. The same one that had somehow changed her daughter's views on coordinators, and in turn became the one she now as in love with.

"So tell me Mr. Yamato, you love my daughter?" she asked sternly.

"Yes I do ma'am," he said with a nod.

"I see, well you impress me so far Kira, but I need to know for sure if your right for my daughter" Maria said.

"Um, well what can I do to prove that to you Mrs. Allster?" Kira asked.

Maria smiled evilly, this was the chance she wanted. Her bastard of a husband was now dead, but even before that they had separated long ago. Now she was going to use her daughter's new boyfriend to make up for lost time.

"I have an idea, but would you be willing to do anything for Flay?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Kira said with confidence. Thought Flay was his girlfriend, this woman had no need to know about his other girlfriends right now.

That seemed to be enough for Maria for now, "very well, come with me" she said.

Kira followed her up to what he figured for her bedroom.

"Um, what are we doing here Mrs. Allster?" he asked confused.

"You're going to show me just how much you love my daughter" Maria said with a smile as she then closed and locked the door. Once that was done she stripped out her clothes leaving a sexy red lingerie showing. Maria was like an older version of her daughter, with the same long red hair, though her breasts were a size bigger than her daughters.

"Um, Mrs. Allster" Kira said nervously.

"I'll come right out and say it Kira, if you want to date my daughter, you're going to get in bed with me" Maria said with a smirk.

**(The uncensored version is on Ficwad website, head there to read it.)**

"Well Kira, I think that I'll let you keep seeing my daughter, but on one condition," said Maria.

"What's that," asked Kira.

"We have to have more of these little sessions every now and then," Maria said with a smirk.

"Um…."Kira tried saying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I can send Flay out some errands more frequently, and then the two of us can play here in my bed," she said leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

'Man, this woman is really horney, I hope Lacus's mom isn't like this when I meet her," Kira thought.

"Mom, we're back," called a voice from downstairs, 'Did Kira come by?"

Kira and Maria left the kiss as they cursed the fact that they didn't lock the front door and footsteps began coming up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the MILF chapter, don't know which one I'll work on next, but its getting there. I have two new options for taking my Gundam SEED harem fic, I'd like some votes to help me settle on which one to write.**

**The Ultimate Solution**-After the first war, Erica Simmons determines that she may have found a way to solve the issue with third generation coordinators not being able to reproduce, and decides to set up an large group experiment. She believes from notes found at Mendel that Kira's genetics may be able to provide the missing genetic input that third generation coordinators are missing, and so sets up a list of female candidates to be impregnated, both Natural and coordinators, and test her theory using Kira as the paternal factor. With so many girls already after him, would this be a partial solution for Kira, or would he even live long enough dealing with a house of pregnant woman.

**New World, Different Order**-a reboot of Strange and Akward world. After the genesis explosion, Kira is sent to another dimension, only to be found by the mobile colony carrier, Aurora, a traveling colony ship composed of all females, searching for a new planet to call home. Made up of female survivors from other worlds after a virius killed of their male populations, Kira finds parallel counterparts of some of the woman from his world, as well as some he is unfamiliar with. Will Kira find a way back to his world, or will the woman keep him there to use to repopulate and preserve humanity.


	8. Ghost

**A/N: I dont own gundam seed**

* * *

_**This takes place after Jachine Due**_

"Oh Kira,"

The coordinator in question stopped walking down the hall as he turned to see Lacus walking up to him.

"Hey Lacus, what's up," he asked.

"Oh nothing, theres just something I need to talk to you about. Let's go back to your quarters," she said.

Not seeing anything wrong with that, he led the way back to his room on the Eternal. After his door closed Lacus turned him around and grabbed a hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

**(Lemon removed due to FanFiction guildlines, refer to FicWad for the uncensored version.)**

"Perfect," she said to herself and proceeded to take control of one Cagalli Yula Attha.

* * *

**A/N: I got this from an dojinshi I read online where Flays spirit did pretty much the same thing.**

**Now most of you have voted for the New World, Different Order option for the GS harem fic, and that will be it.**

**However I though of rather doing that option as a sequal fic that will follow up a reboot of SEED itself.**

**So first my SEED reboot will happen, and then events will lead Kira to head into deep space with a group of his own girls where 'New world, different order' can happen, I hope this sounds good to you all.**

**As for my SEED reboot, I figured it was time that someone actually wrote something different than just steal the gundams from Heliopolis, so take a look at my profile page to read a new summary for the reboot.**

**P.S. Also, let me know if those of you that like this chapter want it to become its one little mine series as well.**


	9. Birthday Surprise

**A/N: I dont own gundam seed**

**Birthday Surprise**

* * *

The war was over, and Kira had been living at Flay's family beach house for some time now. He had gone to the store to get some things the girls wanted for a small party they wanted to have, and when he arrived back at the house he dropped his keys and bags on the kitchen counter. Not finding anyone around, he spotted a note on the countertop and opened it.

_Happy Birthday Kira, you'll find a present up in your room,_

Kira was puzzeled, but he went up to his room, and found a pleasant surprise.

**(lemon removed due to FF dot net guildlines, refer to Ficwad for the uncensored version)**

Once everyone had cooled down, the bed became occupied with Flay and Lacus on one side of Kira, and Mir and Cagalli taking up the other.

"Enjoy your present Kira," asked Mir.

"It was great," said Kira.

"We have more birthdays among the rest of us in the future to do this again," said Lacus.

"Who says we have to wait for a birthday to do this again," said Flay.

Noticing that Cagalli was silent, they saw that she had apparently fallen asleep really quick.

"Guess she got tried out faster than….." Kira started before noting the other three had fallen asleep as well.

Kira sighed and started to drift off with a smile, it had been a really great birthday.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to post this a week ago, when it actually was may 15 which was Kira's birthday, but a week late shouldnt be a problem. Hope you all enjoy it, and am planning to have the SEED reboot posted sometime in june.**


	10. Pink & Red PT 3?

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam 00, or anything of the gundam franchise.**

**This chapter is not necessarily a lemon, more rather a type of a tease for the next story arc of this series, which will be the 'Ultimate Genetics' idea mentioned in my poll, but with this being the 10th chapter of the series I thought might try to go into a new direction.**

**Just so you know, the events of Pink & Red parts 1 and 2, The Captain's gratitude, Hawke Sisters, and Girlfriends mom, all take place in their own AU, which if it is well liked enough are now merge together into the events of this new arc.**

**If I get around 10 good reviews liking the set up in this chapter, I'll post the first chapter of the new arc after the 10th review.**

**So read and review.**

* * *

**Pink & Red PT 3?**

It was now a few months since the SECOND bloody valentine war had ended, and things were going peacefully in the world.

As the Freedom flew across the ocean, inside of its cockpit its occupants were having a more….intense conversation.

"So where are we going exactly," asked Kira.

No response came, so he looked away from monitors to look behind him for a moment.

Flay and Lacus were half dressed and heavily making out with each other, the sound of lips and tongue connecting and separation repetitively with each other every now and then, and their hands rubbing all over each other's bodies.

Kira started to get heated up and his hands started to drift off the controls, making the freedom drift off it course and the whole cockpit shake to the side.

Everyone rocked inside and Kira grabbed the controls again and got the gundam balanced.

"Kira, pay attention to where your flying," said Lacus.

"You can watch once we land," pouted Flay.

"Sorry," he said guilty and focues on his piloting.

"Boys," said Flay shaking her head.

"Oh don't mind him, not come here," said Lacus pulling her to her lips and the two girls went back to making out heavily, and the two girls dropping further behind the pilot seat.

Kira's focus was breaifly taken away from the monitors by a bra flying over his seat and landing on his lap.

"This is going to be a long ride," said Kira.

About an hour later (and much sounds of pleasure that he tried to ignore) the freedom finally landed at what looked like an empty beach on an island Kira wasn't familiar with.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Kira stepping out onto the sand.

"Were here because today were going to be having a lot of fun," said Flay coming out onto the beach.

"Yes, quite a lot of 'fun'" said Lacus getting out of the cockpit as well.

"That doesn't exactly answer my….," Kira began saying turning around and getting a shocking surprise.

**(Lemon removed due to FFdotnet guildlines, refer to Ficwad for the uncensored version.)**

"Welcome to Paradise Island Kira," said Lacus pulling one arm on him.

"And we're here to stay," said Flay pulling the other.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review for the next chapter to get posted soon.**

**P.S. to those who actually read my fics, would you prefer if I posted my uncensored versions of them onto Archive of our Own rather than Ficwad.**

**P.P.S. for those that are wondering what happened to latest Naruto fic, it got taken down cause apparently someone complained about it. Some people still don't realize that lemons can't be posted on this site. Yes I know that there are people that are still doing it, but that doesn't mean the admins aren't still going around doing their clean-up of them. If you take a closer look you'll see lemon fics are still getting deleted.**


	11. Romina Amalfi

**A/N: I do not own gundam seed or any part of it.**

**This happens directly after Pink & Red pt 1, do not know yet if it will relate to pt 2.**

**I'll also start titling my chapters by whatever corresponding girl's name from now on.**

* * *

**A few hours later (after Pink and Red PT 1)….**

Kira rubbed his eyes as he walked down the corridor of the Eternal, yawning and partially awake.

He had left Flay and Lacus back in bed, not wanting to wake the two of them up.

He still couldn't believe that he had slept with the two of them. It was tempting, exciting, and amazing.

He could feel a part of his mind was making him demand for more. But both girls were sore and tired, so he left them to be and rest. But he had a great urge, and he wanted to get release for it.

He was walking down a corridor towards the direction of the cafeteria, when he heard moaning coming from one of the quarters nearby.

The name on the door read, **Romina Amalfi. **

Kira felt he heard that name before, and it finally registered in his mind.

Amalfi was the surname for Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz gundam that Kira had unfortunalty killed back on earth a while ago. Romina must have been his mother, he had heard that she had defected over with the Eternal from the PLANTs after seeing the corruption in the ZAFT government, her former husband being part of it.

Kira had met her once earlier, to apologize for having taken her son from her. She said she did not hold it against him, Nicol had been a soldier, and soldiers end up dying in war. She said she was depressed, but that she would learn to move on with her life.

Kira guessed the sound coming from her room was crying, but it didn't sound like it.

Then he noticed that the door was slightly open, and peeked in a bit.

**(Lemon removed due to FFdotNet guildlines, you may find the uncensored version on FicWad)**

Meanwhile outside of the room, Cagalli was out of breath as she had just seen inside through the partially opened door.

What the heck was going on, all she had done was head back to Kira's room to demand some answers about what the heck he was doing with Lacus and that redhead girl, and then she stumbles upon him sleeping with a women she doubted he even knew.

She walked down the hallway dazed, maybe she would try again after a quick nap.

* * *

**A/N: I will post a few more single girl chapters like this one before getting back to work on the proposed arch in ch 10. I just want to build up a sort of back story with the other female characters first.**


End file.
